


Family Doesn't End In Blood

by psychicdreamsandangelwings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But This Is Shameless So What Do You Expect, Fluff, Foul Language Like Woah, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jimmy is a dick, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicdreamsandangelwings/pseuds/psychicdreamsandangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey loves the Gallaghers, even if he doesn't show it. He’ll never admit this to anyone, but he’s never felt as good anywhere as he does when he’s surrounded by Gallaghers. They’re loud and obnoxious and so damned annoying Mikey could kill himself, but he can be himself around them. He loves them, there's no other way to explain it. So when people fuck with them, he takes it as a personal attack against his family. And nobody fucks with Mickey's family. </p><p>Or the one where Mickey is overly protective of the Gallaghers and doesn't take nicely to those who harm them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fiona

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have six chapters, each one focusing on a different Gallagher kid. It'll say complete but whenever I get time to write I'll post a new one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Mickey walks through the backdoor of the Gallagher’s house and heads straight towards the fridge for a beer. Ian’s still at work, that diner job Fiona had managed to get for him has helped add some much needed stability to both of their lives, and is supposed to be getting off soon. There’s a new movie that premieres tonight, Mickey can’t even remember the damn name, that Ian has been raving about for months now and he’s going to surprise him with tickets to the midnight showing.

They’re trying this new thing where they go out, just the two of them with no nagging siblings or crooked business partners, at least once a month. It’s supposed to strengthen their relationship or some shit, at least that’s what Ian claims. Mickey doesn’t really care what they do as long as they’re together and yeah, that probably makes him sound like a pussy but he's man enough to admit he likes spending time with his boyfriend and it's good for the both of them.

He’s just opened the fridge, about to reach in for a beer, when he hears yelling coming from the living room. Usually he’d just shake his head and ignore it, this is the Gallagher house after all. No yelling is almost a sure sign that something’s wrong. But he’s bored and needs some kind of entertainment, maybe watching a screaming match will give him something to do while he waits for Ian.

“You really should leave,” Fiona says, flailing her arms as her voice gets louder, when Mickey walks through the doorway. At first he thinks she’s talking to him, which is weird because Fiona has never had a problem with his presence. Then he realizes her words are directed at Jimmy, the guy whose father Ian used to have a thing with. The very sight of him dredges up old feelings of jealousy and Mickey takes another swig of his beer, barely holding back the feeling that makes him want to punch the guy in the dick.

He thought this family was done with this pansy ass, he knows that he and Fiona used to fuck, but his presence throws that out the window. Honestly though, Mickey’s completely lost track of what man Fiona’s with now and he wouldn’t be surprised to find out they’d gotten back together. She seems like the kind of person who maintains fucked up relationships, though given her role models that ain’t really a surprise. “I don’t want you here, all you do is cause trouble and I’m sick of it. I’m over you.”

“Fuck that,” Jimmy yells, grabbing Fiona. His fingers encircle her slim wrist, tightening enough to leave bruises on her pale skin, and that’s when Mickey’s focuses all of his attention on the two of them. He knows Fiona can handle herself, he’s seen it happen plenty of times before, but he won’t hesitate to interfere if he thinks things are going too far. “We love each other, we’re meant to be, I’m not going anywhere until you admit that.”

“Jesus,” Fiona says, yanking her arm out of Jimmy’s grip before he takes a few steps back. Neither one of them seems to realize Mickey’s standing there, watching everything happen, and he’s fine with that. First he’d only come out to be entertained, now he’s only here to intervene if Fiona needs his help dealing with this perv. “You’re fucking delusional.”

Jimmy seems to get pissed at that and Mickey’s eyes narrow at him. He doesn’t like that look of anger on his face, there’s nothing worse than when a drunk gets angry. Jimmy takes a step towards her, hand raised with his fingers spread apart, as he growls out a string of curses too low for him to hear clearly.

Mickey growls at him, tightly clenching his hands into fists, as he prepares himself to intervene if he’s needed. Fiona’s tough, Mickey knows she doesn’t need him to fight her battles, and can definitely handle herself. He’s seen her knock out men nearly twice her size with one punch without breaking a sweat. If there’s anything about the Gallagher clan that’s true it’s how tough they are, all six of those kids, and they all got what it takes to make it just fine.

So when Jimmy-Steve-Jack, whatever the hell he goes by these days, takes a step towards her and she flinches he’s shocked. Fiona’s never backed down from a fight before, man or woman, and Mickey’s not sure why she had flinched away from this douchebag. It’s not like her and to say he’s confused is an understatement. But then again even the strongest of women can get beaten down, especially by men, no matter how strong they are. Mickey watched that black motherfucker ruin his sister’s life and turn her into someone he doesn’t even recognize, and Mandy is the strongest women he’s ever known.

Maybe Fiona wants to protect Liam, who’s standing up in his playpen behind her watching the two of them with wide eyes, or maybe she’s just too damn tired to fight him. Maybe she’s scared of him and what he might do, maybe this isn’t the first time this bastard has put his hands on her. Either way, Mickey doesn’t have to think twice about his next move. He’s always reacted on instinct and that’s not going to change now.

Milkoviches may be nothing but Southside trash, but Mickey’s got his own set of morals he upholds. He doesn’t put up with people fucking with his family and he doesn’t put up with people who think it’s okay to hit women and children. It doesn’t matter if they’re yours or not, you don’t put your hands on a child or a woman. Period. Fiona may not officially be family, but she’s a Gallagher and that’s as close as anyone is ever gonna get to being his family. Fuck knows his own has failed him. It doesn’t matter if she’s tough as nails, Mickey’s not gonna let some drunken prick go near her with a twelve foot pole.

“You got a fucking death wish or something?” Mickey asks, grabbing Jimmy’s hand before it can land anywhere near Fiona, and pushes him backwards. “You don’t fucking hit a woman, ‘specially not in front of me you fucking piece of shit, and you don’t fucking fuck with anyone in this house. That’s like fucking with family, and I don’t take well to assholes who think they can go after my family.”

The word slips off Mickey’s tongue before he has the chance to think about what he’s actually saying but he doesn’t take it back. He doesn’t regret it, not in the slightest. Fiona’s a Gallagher, that’s as close to family as he’s ever going to get. He’ll never admit this to anyone, can hardly even admit it to himself, but he’s never felt as good anywhere as he does when he’s surrounded by Gallaghers.

They’re loud and obnoxious and so damned annoying Mickey could kill himself, or them. Whichever he’s in the mood for at the moment. Sometimes he wishes they would just disappear but he can be himself, _the real Micke_ y, around them and that cancels out every ounce of bad they bring to the table. He loves them, though he obviously loves Ian the most, and the fact that he’s able to admit that, if only to himself, proves how far he has come.

“I’m not scared of you,” Jimmy says, taking a step towards him. His speech is slurred and he can hardly walk in a straight line, Mickey knows he’s drunk as fuck, but there’s a hint of fear in his voice. He may be acting like a tough guy but even Jimmy knows he shouldn’t piss off a Milkovich.

“You should be. I know you ain’t been ‘round here long, but I’ll fucking kick your teeth in and grind your bones to dust without a second thought. Now you have two seconds to get the fuck out of this house,” Mickey says, cracking his knuckles as he shifts his position so he’s standing in front Fiona, “or I’m going to deal with you myself. Trust me, you don’t want to piss me off. I’ll gut you without a second thought, and that’s the truth.”

“What? You going to call the cops on me?” Jimmy says, scoffing. “Like they’d show up to this dump, they don’t get themselves tangled up in Southside nonsense.”

How the fuck Fiona ever got mixed up with this douchebag is beyond him, Ian told him he used to steal cars and gut them for parts and that Fiona liked that about him. He sounds like a pussy to him, acting like he’s all tough shit and some badass while his parents are fucking rich as shit. He sounds like the uppity douchebag Mickey knows he is inside and he really wants to bash this guy’s brains in.

But Liam’s watching the confrontation and Mickey doesn’t want to fuck him up even more than he already is, he already has enough problems, and he’d promised Fiona he wouldn’t start any fights inside when the kids are around. That doesn’t mean he won’t fight him if he needs to, that just means he’d much rather avoid any altercation if at all possible.

“I don’t need the cops to handle this,” Mickey says, taking a few steps forward. “They ain’t your problem, I am. Believe me, you don’t want to have a Milkovich on your bad side. We ain’t pretty people to deal with, things get a little messy once we get involved and I can clean out bloodstains just fine. You ain’t from these parts, you were born with a fucking silver spoon shoved down your fucking throat, we Milkoviches don’t fuck around.”

“Whatever,” Jimmy says, fear flashing in his eyes. “She ain’t worth it.”

“Say another word and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out,” Mickey says, following Jimmy all the way to the front door. Fiona’s basically raised her five siblings on little more than loose change and duct tape, she’s practically a saint and deserves a hell of a lot more than a douchebag like Jimmy. He doesn’t say that, those words are closer to a chick flick moment than he’s willing to deal with, but he’s definitely thinking it.

Mickey watches Jimmy stagger his way out the door. He can’t resist his impulse and ends up kicking out with his leg, knocking Jimmy down the steps. He lands on the ground with a loud thud and Mickey does nothing but stare at him, daring him to say anything. Jimmy seems to think he’d better not start anything and instead turns towards the street and stumbles into his car. Mickey doesn’t go back inside until he’s sure Jimmy’s gone.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Fiona says as Mickey comes back inside. She’s got Liam in her arms, wrapped up tightly, and Mickey just shrugs. Fiona’s got enough on her plate as it is, she doesn’t deserve an asshole like Jimmy breathing down her neck. If it takes Mickey’s intimidating presence to keep him away, he’ll gladly stick around.

“You’s family,” Mickey says, that being the only explanation he needs to give, “and that means something to me.”

Fiona doesn’t say anything, just nods, and Mickey twitches his lips into something that could resemble a half smile. “He ever put his hands on you again, I’ll fucking kill him. He ain’t got no right, ya hear? You deserve better than a piece a’ shit like him, and that’s the damn truth. That man comes around here again, you best put him out on his ass.”

The back door clangs open and Ian steps through, cursing up a storm. “Hey loverboy," Mickey calls out, walking into the kitchen to meet his boyfriend, "you bring me some food? I’m fucking starving.”

“You think it’s my job to fucking feed your skinny white ass?" Ian retorts, setting down his bag with a playful scowl on his face. "You got legs, fucking walk and get your own damn food.”

"You work at a fucking diner, it ain't that hard to nab some food to bring home to your starving boyfriend."

"Bite me, Mickey," Ian says, coming to stand in front of the shorter boy.

Just like that everything returns to normal, the chick-flickesque moment he and Fiona had just had gets swallowed up by the usual Gallagher-Milkovich banter. But that’s okay, nothing else needs to be said. Mickey’s honest revelation is enough for the both of them, they don’t need to bring it up again.


	2. Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey may seem a little ooc in this chapter, but I don't think his internal thoughts and feelings in this fic are that far fetched considering we all know he loves Ian a hell of a lot.

When Mickey comes home at five in the afternoon and Ian's still in bed, his heart jumps a little in his chest. It's been a few months since Ian's hit one of his slumps, the medication is actually working now and Ian's symptoms are nearly non-existent, and Mickey can't help the slight panic he feels.

"Hey," Mickey says, sitting on the bed next to Ian. "Everything okay?"

Ian doesn't answer and Mickey shakes his head, trying to bury his frustration. Ian doesn't respond well to anger when he gets like this, it tends to make him worse, and Mickey has to keep his cool if he wants to keep control of this situation.

"You take your pills today?" He asks, letting his hand card through Ian's hair as he tries to sooth him. "They'll make you feel better."

"Can't," Ian says. His words seem clipped, like he's not interested in this conversation whatsoever, but the fact that he doesn't pull away from Mickey's hand says something. "They're gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Mickey says, anger building up in him. He thought they were over this stage of Ian's disorder, that he was committed to controlling it and taking his medication, and the possibility he might not be as committed as Mickey had thought pisses him off. They work hard to get those meds for him, they aren't exactly easy prescriptions to come across, and if Ian had flushed or threw away his meds it's going to be a pain in the ass to get him more considering his prescription is less than a week old.

"Disappeared two days ago, can't find them," Ian says in that monotonous way Mickey's come to associate with one of his lows. "Looked everywhere."

Mickey's taken aback slightly at that, he's not sure if Ian's telling the truth or if there was really someone stupid enough to try and get high off of Ian's bipolar medication. "What happened to them?"

Ian turns to face Mickey and for the first time Mickey notices the side of Ian's face and a new feeling, one of pure rage, takes over. The right half of his face is swollen and bruised with a cut across his cheekbone that looks like it may still be bleeding some.

"Think Frank took them, not sure."

Guilt instantly fills Mickey and he can't help but feel like an ass for jumping to conclusions. He and Fiona have been on top of Ian's meds since his diagnosis, making sure he takes them every day at the right time, and he doesn't know how they could have missed the fact that Ian hasn't been taking them. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Expensive, don't like worrying you. I'll be okay." Mickey figures his argument would be more convincing if he wasn't curled up in bed, the lights turned off and the blanket pulled over his head, unable to get out of bed.

Mickey sighs and shakes his head, he's not going to call out Ian for not telling him about the meds. That's not what he needs right now. "He do that to your face too?" Mickey asks instead, nodding towards he bruises across his cheek.

Ian doesn't answer, just turns back around so he's facing the wall, and Mickey takes that as confirmation.

"I'm gonna go talk to Fiona, alright?" Mickey says, standing up. "Maybe later I can bring you some soup or something, we can watch a movie together yeah?" He's not really into the whole 'let's cuddle while watching a movie' shtick but it's clear Ian's not going to leave the bed and Mickey needs him to know he supports him no matter what, even on one of his bad days.

Ian doesn't answer and Mickey sighs, rubbing a hand through his own hair. They had just gotten the right combination of meds, everything was going _so_ good, the last thing they need is shit like this fucking all that up.

"Okay," Mickey says as he stands up. "I'll come check on you later." Mickey turns to leave but suddenly Ian grabs Mickey's arm, tight grip preventing him from moving away any further. Ian's reaction is so unlike him during one of his episodes, Ian hardly ever moves at all, and it makes him do a double take.

"I'm sorry Mick," Ian says softly, gaze meeting Mickey's eyes. "I'm trying; I'm trying really hard. You know that right?"

"Yeah, babe," Mickey says, a lump in his throat forming that makes it hard for him to talk. He bends down and presses a kiss against Ian's temple, running a hand down his side. "'Course I do, I ain't mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

Ian nods and rolls back over, facing the wall once again. He doesn't say another word but he doesn't need to, his reaction is all the evidence Mickey needs to realize Ian is telling the truth. Mickey smiles down at Ian, pulls the comforter up so it's almost covering him completely, before he exists the room.

Mickey knows one thing for certain, he’s going to fucking kill Frank.

* * *

Mickey storms into the alibi, the first stop of Frank's usual haunts, and quickly scans the room looking for him. The customers know the signs of a pissed off Milkovich when they see one and none of them say a word to him. That's good judgment on their part, Mickey's looking for blood right now and he's not sure if he's picky enough to care who it belongs to at the moment. 

"Frank here?" Mickey asks Kev, who's manning the bar like usual, as he stops in front of the bar. Kevin doesn't ask any questions are comment on Mickey's frantic state, he can't afford to get on Mickey's bad side and he figures Frank probably deserves Mickey's wrath at this point, only nods towards the bathroom.

Mickey stalks across the room and throws open the door. Frank's coming out of the stall as Mickey makes his entrance. He's not alarmed when the door opens until he realizes it's Mickey and he's pissed.

He doesn't give Frank a chance to say anything before he's got his hands on him, slamming him up against the wall with a loud crack. "Don't say a fucking word," Mickey says, glaring at Frank to try and show him just how angry he is, "because I'm really not in the mood to hear your voice at the moment. Did you or did you not take Ian's meds?”

Frank opens his mouth as if to speak but, at the last minute, thinks better of it. He's quiet for a few seconds, most likely contemplating whether or not he can chance lying, before he sighs and nods his head yes.

Mickey laughs, a short bitter laugh, and punches Frank in the face as hard as he can. Frank falls to the ground and Mickey can't resist the opportunity to kick Frank in the stomach. "Why the fuck would you do that?" Mickey says, looking down at Frank.

Frank seems to see that as a legitimate question and risks speaking to give Mickey an answer. "I thought crazy meds had to be something you could get high off of," Frank slurs and Mickey thinks he must be really fucking drunk if he's slurring his words. "Turns out they're useless. So I pawned them off as ecstasy, five bucks a pill."

"Watch your fucking mouth," Mickey growls, stomping his foot into Frank's gut. Mickey's never liked hearing anyone call Ian crazy around him, especially not someone like Frank, and he has to try and calm himself down before he really loses his shit. He doesn't want to kill Frank, at least not yet, and he knows if he starts hitting him he's not going to stop.

"You're going to get those meds," Mickey says once he's calm enough, gripping the front of Frank's shirt and pulling him up off the ground so they're eye to eye. "Every last pill for every single prescription. They were fucking full and it's going to be hard to get more when it doesn't renew for another month."

"That's impossible," Frank exclaims. "There's no way they haven't taken them by now and I don't even remember everyone I sold them too."

"Not my problem. I want the pills," Mickey says, leaning forwards so their faces are almost touching, "or you're going to come up with six hundred dollars on your own, don't you fucking dare think about taking a dime from those kids, to give me and Fiona so we can try and figure something out to help your son."

"His meds aren't that fucking expensive!" Frank mutters, trying to pull away from Mickey.

"You think I fucking care?" Mickey says with a scoff. "That's the price for fucking with my family, I don't play games when it comes to people I care about. In the end, I don't fucking care who you are. I will take you out without a second thought for fucking with my boyfriend, don't test me."

The term slips out so easily, it's completely effortless and Mickey doesn't have much control over it. He doesn't even recognize the fact that he had just refereed to Ian as his boyfriend in front of Frank.

"And if I don't?" Frank says, hesitantly.

"You'll be dead," Mickey says, making sure Frank knows he's dead serious. "I've got some people who owe me favors and I've wanted to kill you for a long ass time now, but for some fucked up reason those kids of yours want you alive and they'd never forgive me if I took you out. But Ian needs those meds, more than they need you in their lives, so if you don't get them or that money to me your body will never be found. You have two days."

"But-"

"I'm done with this conversation," Mickey says, letting Frank go before he steps out of his way, "now get the fuck out of here, I really can't look at you for another second. The next time I see you, you better have everything I asked for."

Frank looks as if he wants to argue but thinks better of it and makes his way towards the bathroom door instead. "And Frank?" Mickey says as Frank's hand presses against the door.

Frank pauses and looks back over his shoulder. Mickey can't read the look on his face for certain but it sure does look like Frank's terrified of him, he knows not to fuck with a Milkovich. 

"If you ever put your hands on Ian again, I will fucking cut them off. That's a fucking promise. Those kids are off limits, every single one of them."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/assbuttrickyl)


End file.
